


I wish I could have gone further

by Semi_Lunar_Valve



Series: Liv Oneshots [1]
Category: Into the spiderverse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Just a quick Drabble!!, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Lunar_Valve/pseuds/Semi_Lunar_Valve
Summary: You find out about Liv’s alias—-I used a Prompt from @write-it-motherfuckers:Person A: “...Did you really have to go that far?”Person B: “Oh my dear, trust me, I wanted to go much much further.”
Relationships: Olivia Octavius/Reader
Series: Liv Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	I wish I could have gone further

**Author's Note:**

> This is just short & rough?

You hadn’t meant to date a supervillain. When you started going out, she said she was just a scientist. Nothing about her would have suggested that she was the CEO of a company notorious for breaking the law. 

Or that she was working on a machine that could break time and space. 

Or that she was the infamous Doc Ock. 

Currently, you were in a sticky place. Specifically, you were wrapped hip to shoulder in Doc Ock’s tentacles.  _ Liv’s _ tentacles. 

She was looking into your eyes, a blank look on her face. Which was rare for the doctor. Normally she was filled with emotion, with energy and constant movement. 

But now she hung naturally in the air as her remaining tentacles held her up.

The silence was unbearable. But you didn’t know what to say. What do you even say after your girlfriend almost destroys time and space, gets sucked into another dimension, and comes back fine within the next week? 

“You didn’t need to take it so far.” 

She squinted at you, and inclined her head. “I wanted to go further,” you looked away, the intense look in her eye too much for you. 

“I would have, too. If  _ Fisk _ hadn’t pushed me so fast, if he hadn’t rushed me. I would have had the power to travel wherever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Don’t you understand? I could have gone to any dimension at will.  _ We  _ could have!!” 

You shook your head. “Why don’t  _ you _ understand? I would  _ never _ have gone with you.”

“ _ Liar!”  _ Her extra limbs squeezed you a little tighter, and she brought you closer. “You claim to love me. You would have!!!” 

She wasn’t listening to reason. To you. 

“No, Liv. I wouldn’t have. I would have left as  _ soon _ as I learnt about you. I would have NEVER come back.” 

She gripped you tight, and gave you a look that showed just how mad she was. 

“Fine. Then I won’t give you the choice.”

  
  
  



End file.
